villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Josh Tucker
Josh Tucker is a fictional character of the British soap opera Coronation Street who serves as the secondary antagonist in the 2018 series. In that year, he is involved in the show's central storyline that involves his interaction with David Platt; the duo start out as friends, but in March 2018, Josh's true colors are revealed when he rapes David shortly after spiking his drink during one of their outings together. He was portrayed by Ryan Clayton. History Josh first appeared in January 2018 when he got a job working as a mechanic for Kevin Webster and Tyrone Dobbs - following the death of their fellow recruit Luke Britton. After a CV interview, Josh was given an application and was accepted into the job. He then further impressed Tyrone and Kevin by organizing boxing match in Luke's honour, which encouraged several local residents to apply into getting involved. One such wannabe participant - David Platt - caught Josh's attention, and the two instantly became best friends. During their friendship together, Josh aided David in kidnapping Lee Mayhew - the brother of local vicar Billy Mayhew who had previously held David's sister Sarah hostage two years ago. When David left after threatening to harm Lee should he ever come near Sarah again, Josh silently went physical on Lee to further ensure that he too was serious on their threat; this, unbeknownst to David, partly revealed Josh's dark side. Together, Josh and David helped Luke's girlfriend Alya Nazir and her friend Sophie Webster apprehend one of the Parker Brothers - both of whom were racist towards Alya and subsequently targeted Luke afterwards - upon finding his car nearby; though Alya suspected the Parker brothers of murdering Luke, neither her nor the other trio were aware that Luke had in fact been killed by the show's current main villain Pat Phelan. Soon afterwards, Josh and David went out for the drink together as their friendship had unintentionally caused problems between David and his girlfriend Shona Ramsey. As the pair got drunk, Josh rescued David from getting attacked by two men upon the latter's insult towards them. David then left to go for the toilet at Josh's behest, stating that David had too much to drink. However, just as David entered into the toilet, Josh took the opportunity to spike David's drink. Later on, David was not feeling well and had unknowingly found himself in Josh's house when Josh appeared and became sexual with him. He then dragged the near-unconscious David into his bed and, with Josh stripping himself before closing the door, proceeded to rape him off-screen. The following day, David woke out and grew confused over last night. However, when he returned home and Josh later visiting his family under the belief that David got sick following their outing together, David rushed into his garden and vomited. It soon became clear that David knew what Josh did, but he grew despondent to reveal the truth whereas Josh tauntingly claimed that their one-night stand - while indeed consensual - was more like the pair being gay lovers. When David took part in a boxing match and faced off against Gary Windass, Josh made subtle taunts towards David and his ordeal, even mentioning if he would be up for a "second round". As David's mindset was already muddled and confused and he was dealing with the terrible emotion of his ordeal, David snapped and brutally attacked Gary, which satisfied Josh who watched on and did not try and stop him. David is subsequently arrested by the police and faces charges of assault and possible murder, as his brutal attack on Gary left him in a critical state in hospital. On the day of David's trial David learns of Aidan Connor's suicide which causes him to run away. When Shona finds him he confesses what Josh had done to him, when they return to the street and David is arrested for failing to arrive at the trial. Shona taunts Josh by making him aware that she knows about the rape, Josh immediately goes to Alya and starts dating her so he can maintain the masquarade, meanwhile Shona starts looking into Josh's history and learns that David was not his only victim as he had also raped a young mechanic called Dec. Josh also gets close to Max by posing as a friend which causes David to lash out and maintain Josh's image as a kindhearted mechanic. Shona also repeatedly warns Alya about Josh but she continuously ignores her or refuses to believe her. When Alya breaks up with Josh he pretends to be amiable but gives ominous warnings about how he plans to find a new victim or how he plans to rape her, ending his talk by kissing her which visably makes her confused and uncomfortable. His speech to Alya suggests that Josh has had a bad history with relationships due to having high expectations that were never fulfilled. When men turned down his advances, he would rape them then claim that they were subconciously in the closet so they'd start a genuine relationship, with Josh being the dominant lover. Trivia *With Pat Phelan departing in Spring 2018, Josh will subsequently take his place as the show's main antagonist since his rape storyline serves as the main focus of that year. *Josh's rape storyline marks the first time that Coronation Street has ever been involved in a male rape storyline in the show's history, as well as being the third in soap opera history as well. *The male rape storyline was prepaired by interviewing real life survivors of sexual assault and is on record for being based on an actual event. Navigation Category:Charismatic Category:Rapists Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Thugs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Love Rivals Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Imprisoned